


Desperately Seeking You

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami's need to touch another person becomes to great, he goes searching for temporary warmth. He never expected he would find his future in the process.</p><blockquote>
  <p>They made love as strangers, but that wasn’t the ending of their story. It was the beginning.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Seeking You

 

They made love as strangers, but that wasn’t the ending of their story. It was the beginning.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________ 

 

It was the dreams that drove him Ni-chōme.

 

He would wake up, heart trying to climb out of his throat, a scream on his lips, leg spasming with remembered pain.The darkness weighed on him, suffocating him like smoke from the fire which had stolen his dreams and ended his career. Ended a child’s life while he lay just a few feet away, pinned and helpless beneath burning timbers and smoldering bricks.

 

That’s what he dreamed of. Struggling to move, to pull his broken, mangled leg out from under its fiery prison, while he stretched and stretched, hands scrabbling against the floor until the tips of his fingers were torn and bloody. But he couldn’t reach, never reached. Not in his dreams, not on that terrible night three years ago when he shouted and cursed, begged and pleaded, but still he could do nothing but watch the life bleed out of eyes that had never even had a chance to see the world.

 

On those nights, with the nightmares searing his soul, he needed someone, anyone. The touch of another’s warm flesh, the feel of their breath on his skin, the beat of their heart against his chest, his own thumping in response, knowing the person next to him was alive, and so was he.

 

Kagami Taiga stood in the corner of the bar, hating himself, wanting to turn around and go back home, but with nothing but nightmares waiting for him, he knew he wouldn’t. Knew he couldn’t. There was a solace to be found in a stranger’s arms, in the simple, primal act of fucking. Even if he felt empty afterward, for those few moments he lived. He lived.

 

A few of the regulars he had been with tried to catch his eye, hopeful looks on their faces. Kagami was quite popular with his shaggy red hair and tall, muscular build. He wasn’t handsome in the traditional sense of the word, but he had rough, masculine features and piercing eyes the color of polished mahogany that drew people to him.

 

Glancing over his previous partners, he didn’t notice the small figure barreling toward him until it was too late.

 

“Oomph!” He grunted, hands automatically reaching out to steady the man who had slammed into him.

 

“I’m sorry,” a soft, polite voice murmured.

 

He looked down, ready to blister the other man’s ear off, but another, drunken voice called out.

“Hey, where the fuck ya think you’re going, you fucking tease?”

 

The slender body under his hands froze. Kagami looked over the shorter man’s head at the person who had spoken. The drunk’s face was red, mean, and his eyes were beyond cruel. Kagami knew the type. Without giving himself time to think, he bared his teeth at the bastard and swept the man next to him into his arms and out onto the dance floor.

 

“Hold onto me,” he whispered, making a small noise of approval when slender, toned arms wrapped around his waist. Kagami kept that slim, trembling body close until the drunk muttered a curse and turned away.

 

“I think you’re safe now, but you should avoid guys like that.They’re dangerous.”

 

The shivering stopped and the stranger relaxed.

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry for the trouble. It’s,” there was a long pause, “it’s my first time in a place like this.”

 

The man barely reached Kagami’s chin, so he couldn’t get a good look at the guy’s face, just had the impression of wide, amazingly blue eyes that matched the pale hair on his head.

 

“Ah, well, you gotta be more careful then. I can introduce you to some good ones if you want.”

 

It wasn’t in Kagami’s nature to go out of the way for a stranger, but something about that small, quivering figure got to him. He stepped back, intending to lead the man to the bar where a couple of decent guys were hanging out, but the arms around his waist tightened.

 

“Are you one of the good ones?” the man tilted his head back, giving Kagami a better view of a small, pointed face, but all he could see were those eyes, round and a bit sorrowful, a bit hopeful, and so blue Kagami felt like he could drown in them. His breath quickened, and so did his body.

 

“Sometimes,” he answered gruffly, then touched the man’s chin, “but not tonight.”

 

That blue, blue gaze stared up at him. “Your eyes are sad.” A cold, surprisingly strong hand lifted to cup Kagami’s cheek.

 

“So are yours.” It came out a hoarse whisper, and he unconsciously tightened his hold on the man.

 

“Will you dance with me?” There was a wild, frantic note to that soft voice.

 

How could he say no to that almost desperate request? Kagami couldn’t, not when he held his own kind of desperation deep inside.

 

Nodding, he tucked the stranger’s head under his chin, and they danced, moving together as if their bodies had done it a hundred, a thousand times before.

 

And when it was Kagami’s turn to ask a question, the man in his arms nodded, put one small hand in his, and led him out the door.

 

The hotel was sleazy, the room smelling of stale sweat and sex and old cigarettes.

 

“Is this your first time?” he asked as he pressed that small body to the garish, red sheets.

 

“No.” There was a lifetime of pain in that one word.

 

Kagami understood pain. Covering his temporary lover’s mouth, he tried to communicate that understanding with his lips and tongue and breath. He hoped he succeeded.

 

They didn’t exchange names. In that small, gaudy room, they were just two strangers seeking comfort, sharing pleasure.

 

Kagami deepened the kiss, nibbling his partner’s bottom lip, tangling their tongues. The man’s mouth was hot, sweet, accepting. Heat swept over Kagami, pooled in his belly, made him burn for more.

 

The slender body beneath him moved restlessly. Calloused fingers rasped over his face, his neck, touching him with the same passion that sizzled through his veins.

 

But it wasn’t enough. The kissing, the touching, wasn’t near enough to feed the need twisting inside Kagami.

 

Their clothes melted away and Kagami hissed at the first meeting of their bare skin.

 

“Please,” the man beneath him moaned. Just that one word, just “please” but it slammed into Kagami like a fist to the gut. He shuddered with a need so violent, so primal, he had to press his hips hard against the mattress to keep from cumming.

 

With rough, knowing fingers, he played over that small body, caressing and rubbing, arousing and preparing, using the lube he’d found in the bedside table.  

 

“Do you want me here?” He circled the other man’s small, hidden entrance, probing and teasing.

 

Those blue eyes closed and his lover nodded, opening his legs wide, offering himself.

 

The sight inflamed Kagami. He bit back a curse and fumbled for a condom. By the time he rolled it on, he was sweating and his muscles quivered with the need to plunge right in.

 

He didn’t. Grabbing his latex-covered cock, he lined it up against the smaller man’s ass and pushed, slowly, gently, fighting against his own body. It was hot, tight, and felt better than anything ever had.

 

“You’re … big,” his one-time lover gasped, back arching off the bed and toes digging hard into Kagami’s calves.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kagami’s voice was hoarse, strained with lust. “But I can’t stop now.”

 

The feet pressing against his legs moved, crossed under his ass, squeezed him close.

 

“I don’t want you to stop.”

 

Hands dove into his hair, pulled him down for a hard, wet kiss, and Kagami’s mind just shut right down. Instinct took over.

 

He pulled back, thrust deep, swallowing his partner’s cry. Slid his hands under a small, firm ass, lifted, plunged harder, deeper, until he could go no further, until his lover writhed and cried and clenched around him.

 

Pain and suffering, tragedy and trauma, none of it had a place there. Kagami forgot his nightmares, his past, everything but the slender figure shaking and shuddering on the other end of his cock.

 

God, those small hands held onto him so tightly, so fiercely, as if he was the only real thing in the world, and when tears fell from beautiful blue eyes, he tracked them with his tongue.

 

Nothing had ever been like this, none of those other one-night stands, and Kagami didn’t want it to end. But of course it had to.

 

They made love over and over, losing themselves in each other’s scent and taste and warmth, but eventually they had to sleep. And when Kagami awoke in the morning, he was alone, only the faint indent on the pillow next to him and the smell of sex on his skin proof of the night they’d spent together.

 

Well, that’s the way those kind of things went, though Kagami could admit to wishing things were different.

 

A month later, he still dreamed of blue eyes glazed with pleasure. Even at work, at the small pastry shop he’d opened last year when he could finally walk without crutches, even there he would catch himself remembering pieces of that night. More than one batch of cupcakes had to be thrown out because he’d used salt instead of sugar and he’d burnt the last dozen croissants he’d tried to bake.

 

His one employee, Sakurai, had taken to giving him odd, questioning looks, though the man was so scared of him that he apologized before he ever got the courage to ask what was wrong. Sure, Kagami was often loud and brusque, but the man could just take one look at him and start trembling. If he wasn’t such a good baker himself, Kagami would have kicked his ass to the curb long ago.

“Kagami-san, do you have those three dozen cupcakes ready for Kuroko Tetsuya-sama? He’s here to pick them up.”

 

Speak of the devil. Sakurai’s voice drifted into the kitchen, interrupting his musings .

 

“Yeah, gimme a minute. I need to wrap them up,” he yelled back, walking over to where the rainbow-colored cupcakes had been cooling.

 

Apparently, their customer was some kind of teacher and he’d requested the brightly colored cupcakes as treats for his students. Kagami thought that was kind of cool. His own teacher’s had thrown chalk and erasers at him, not given him sweets. Maybe if he’d had a nice teacher he would have turned out differently.

 

Snorting at his own thoughts, he shook his head and carefully boxed up the cupcakes. Making sure his tall, white hat was on straight, Kagami walked out of the kitchen and up to the counter, pastries in hand.

 

His eyebrows drew together and he turned to glare at Sakurai. “I thought you said the customer was here.”

 

“I am here,” a quiet, somehow familiar voice answered him, startling him so much he jumped up about three feet and nearly dropped the box of cupcakes.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Heart nearly leaping from his chest, he searched for the person who had given him the fright, ignoring the disapproving look Sakurai turned on him.

 

His angry gaze met a wide, blue one, and he nearly dropped the box again. He paled, flushed, and then paled again.

 

The other man, his one night lover, blinked, and those lips that had Kagami had kissed and bit and sucked parted slightly.

 

“You!” Not the most sophisticated response, but Kagami’s brain wasn’t exactly functioning at the moment.

 

The man he’d spent one amazing night with, the man he’d dreamt of over and over, was standing there in his shop, and the man now had a name: Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

“Do you know each other?” Sakurai looked back and forth between his boss and their customer, sensing the tension but not understanding it.

 

Kagami blushed again. “Could you give us a minute here, Sakurai?”

 

“But I--”

 

“Go in the back now!” He didn’t mean to yell, but his emotions were playing havoc with him.

 

Sakurai squeaked and spun around, hurrying away from the counter and out of sight.

 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Kuroko’s tone was slightly scolding.

 

“And leaving in the middle of the night without saying anything was?” Kagami’s own voice was a bit belligerent. Dammit, this wasn’t how he imagined it would go if they met again.

 

Kuroko looked down for a moment and then lifted his head. Kagami finally, finally got a good look at the man’s face and he was ...cute, beautiful really, in subtle, gentle way. Why would someone who looked like him need to go to a seedy bar to find a partner?

 

“I apologize for leaving like that. I was embarrassed. I normally don’t do things like that”

 

Letting out a sigh, Kagami placed the box on the bar and came around the counter until he stood in front of Kuroko.

 

“Yeah, I get it,” he took his hat off and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s just, I wanted to … see you again.”

 

“For sex?” Kuroko’s face was expressionless.

 

“Yes! I mean, no! Fuck. I dunno,” Kagami scowled at his own idiocy. “Look, it’s like this. I  _have_  done stuff like that before, you know, picking up a guy.” He forced aside his embarrassment at the admission. “But it never felt like it did with you.”

 

Kuroko stared back at him and Kagami wished he could read those mysterious eyes, that blank face.

 

When the shorter man didn’t say anything, Kagami clenched his fist at his side and pressed on. Now that he had the other man in his sight again, he would do anything to keep him there.

 

“We got the order wrong, but I’m not sorry about that night. So…”

 

“So?” Kuroko finally spoke, titling his head questioningly.

 

“So, do you like basketball?”

 

That caught the other man by surprise. He blinked again. “Basketball?”

 

“Uh yeah,” Kagami unconsciously reached down and rubbed his right thigh. “I hurt my leg a couple of years ago and my doctor suggested it as therapy. I play with a group of guys and we have a game tonight, if you wanted to, you know, come or something.”

 

Argh! He sounded like a pimply, pubescent boy asking a girl out for the first time. If he didn’t think he would fall over, he would lift his leg and kick his own ass.

 

An agonizing, eternity passed.

 

“I have a parent-teacher conference tonight.”

 

Kagami didn’t know if that was true or if Kuroko was just trying to fob him off without hurting his feelings. Either way, it didn’t matter. A no was a no.

 

His shoulders slumped. “I see. Well, let me ring your cupcakes up. I’m sure you are in a hurry.”

 

He walked back around the counter and to the register, listlessly punching in the numbers.

 

“That’ll be 1369¥.”

 

Kuroko dug into his shoulder bag, pulling out a wallet. He started to hand the money over, but hesitated.

 

“My conference ends at seven. If that’s not too late, I could probably come.”

 

It took a few seconds for those words to sink in. When they did, Kagami’s face lit up and he smiled widely, a happy, excited smile that made Kuroko’s lips curve in return. Kagami didn’t know it, but at that moment Kuroko thought he’d never seen a more adorable sight, and all of his lingering reservations melted away.

 

“Yeah, you’ll come? That’s great, awesome, really.” Kagami knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Just one thing,” Kuorko took the box and his receipt, studying Kagami’s face thoughtfully.

 

Afraid he’d done something stupid, Kagami fidgeted uneasily. “Yeah?”

 

“Your name, what is it?”

 

Kagami burst into laughter, leaning against the counter for support as his body shook with mirth.

 

“Yeah, we really did do things backward. I’m Kagami. Kagami Taiga.”

 

Kuroko didn’t laugh but his eyes shone with mirth. “Kagami-kun, then. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

“I heard, when Sakurai called back for your order.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Their amusement faded and they stood there awkwardly for a moment.

 

“I really should be going.” Kuroko cradled the box of cupcakes to his chest.

 

Straightening, Kagami put his hat back on. “Right. Then uh I have your contact info from the order you placed. I’ll um call you and give you the address and stuff.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Their eyes met, held, and a world of possibilities flashed between them.

 

Then Sakurai stuck his head around the corner. “Is it okay if I come out now?”

 

Kagami had had enough endings to last a lifetime, so he didn’t say “Goodbye.” Just nodded and smiled at Kuroko, who returned the expression with a small wave as he left the store.

 

“So, do you know him?” Sakurai repeated his earlier inquiry.

 

“Not really, but I will.” Kagami replied confidently, and went back to work, counting down the hours until he could see Kuroko again.

 


End file.
